


Desires

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Requests [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animated GIFs, Breeding Kink, Coercion, Creampie, Dead Father - Freeform, Dead James Potter, Doggy Style, Embedded Images, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Graphic Format: GIF, Impregnation, Incest, Incest Kink, Mother-Son Relationship, NSFW, NSFW Art, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Coercion, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Harry Potter was a horny motherfucker.  It wasn’t until morning that he felt a little horrified.  He’d essentially spied on his mum fapping and then masturbated over it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Requests [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892983
Comments: 9
Kudos: 425





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Razhiel_64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razhiel_64/gifts).



> Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter (Mother/Son) with some build up and reluctancy from Lily but she gives up and haves a lot of fun. With gifs ofc

Harry Potter was a horny motherfucker.

Ever since puberty hit, his hand was practically permanently attached to his dick. He was addicted to the rising heart rate, the way his muscles seized up as all his blood ran south, and the total rush of pleasure than ran over him as he watched his cum shoot out of his cock.

His bedsheet looked like a boring Jackson Pollock painting every morning, noon, and night. Luckily, his mum either didn’t notice or was kind enough not to mention it whenever she did his bedding laundry.

He wondered if women felt this way when they discovered their bodies. Were they fapping behind closed doors whenever they wanted? Was it as easy as being a man? Or was their as much preparation in self pleasure for them as he figured there would be for sex? He’d seen enough porn to know that proper lubrication was crucial. He himself had a bottle by his bedside for when the beast hit.

He also wondered if older people still had the same drive and compulsion for pleasure. Did Professor McGonagall flick the bean in her quarters after doing rounds or grading papers? Did his mum take care of her own rampant sexual needs every night since his father died when he was a baby?

One night he got his answer. One of them anyway. He was up late, beating the beast, and spilled his load on his bedsheets. Then he realized that he didn’t have clean sheets to sleep in. He crumpled the dirty sheets in the corner and walked out to the hallway to get some clean sheets from the linen closet.

On his way, he heard something coming from his mum’s room. A light groan and sigh. Maybe she was having a nightmare. Or hurt. Her door was ajar, and being the curious bastard he was, he peeked. And he was shocked to see the real reason for his mum’s noises.

She was masturbating. And at a whole new level that he’d only seen in porn. She had a flesh colored dildo moving in and out of her pussy by magic, and a long vibrator pressed against her clit. Her legs were spread wide like she was doing the splits and her body was convulsing as if someone cast the tickling jinx on her. And her mouth was wide open and letting out louder sighs now until she relaxed. She pulled the dildo out, but pressed the vibrator harder against her for a few more jolts.

Harry groaned to himself and slapped a hand over his mouth before racing back to his room with a rejuvenated erection. He was almost animalistic as he fisted his cock until he came with a roar and sprayed his hardwood floors with that image in mind.

It wasn’t until morning that he felt a little horrified. He’d essentially spied on his mum fapping and then masturbated over it.

But as morning wood created a teepee in his sheets, he forgot all about the shame and took care of business with the same image in mind.

Being addicted to jacking off meant that it was only satisfying for so long before he wanted more. He was – regrettably – a virgin. Only when it came to penetrative sex. He’d done about everything else. He’d gotten a blowjob from Ginny Weasley in fourth year. He’d fingered Luna Lovegood in fifth. He’d eaten out Cho Chang the same year and sixty-nined with Hermione Granger last year. He’d gotten plenty of handjobs from his teammates after practice over the years as well. He’d just hadn’t gotten his dick wet the proper way just yet. But he wanted to. With someone seasoned and endowed and sexy.

Someone like his mother.

He knew it was wrong. He knew that. But his dick didn’t care. Why would it? It was reacting to a smoking hot woman within reach and it’s own eagerness to get buried inside something other than a palm or mattress. He just knew he’d have to plan.

He started watching porn in place he’d get caught. The living room, kitchen. He’s started out his masturbation career with cartoon porn in x-rated comics he had delivered to the house in confidential wrappings.

He dug out an old one. One he’d discarded because the subject – while she had huge tits – she also had red hair and glasses. Just like the reading glasses his mum wears. He’d set it aside before. But now, he had it out on the counter with a hard cock in his pants.

When his mum walked in, he haphazardly threw it away in a way that it still poked out of the open bin. He knew she saw it. Watched her scandalized expression from behind the wall as she glanced at it and then shoved it further down the bin.

He knew he had to be subtle and slow in teasing her. Seducing her. He planned to drive her mad with lust until she gave him and let him have her. Hopefully the fact that he strongly resembled his father would help that plan.

He also paced the hallway outside her door night by night, listening in for her carnal noises. A few nights after the porn play, he did. He heard her louder than ever, even with the door closed. Which meant she forgot a silencing charm. She was loud enough to not hear him open the door and peer in.

She had that magical self thrusting dildo pumping in and out of her again. But this time, she was bent over and taking it from behind her. Her pussy squelched and dripped over the invading toy as it went to town on her.

He wished he could sneak up on her and replace that toy with his dick. But he couldn’t go full on like that with her just yet. She’d freak.

So, he watched her get off and then raced back to his room to get himself off for the night – twice.

He’d taken to watching porn on his laptop frequently in common spaces. Mostly the living room where he could lounge on the couch and palm his cock in his pants. He’d also taken to exclusively watching either MILF porn or porn with redheads. Anything to seed the connection in his mum’s brain when she saw a porn with a girl looking like her and her horny son enjoying it.

He knew she saw. He could feel her near. And he knew she was putting on a show when she put her feet down louder so he would hear her coming. So he could pretend to put away the porn and look guilty.

He also took to sneaking up on her. She was pretty easy to sneak up on. He’d slide against her back in the kitchen. She’d ‘eep’ and jump away.

“Harry!”

He couldn’t wait to make her yell his name for a totally different reason.

He even brushed his hand against her arse. Instead of jumping away, she froze solid. She’d been making dinner. And then he could have sworn she walked him walk off. His cock felt like it would explode if he didn’t bury it in her soon.

So he upped the ante. He sent out for a custom cartoon porn. When it arrived, his cock was already hard in anticipation for the busty redhead with glasses to take it up the arse from a young stud bent over the kitchen counter.

A young stud that looked remarkably like him.

He was peering at it, considering getting it framed, while drinking water in the kitchen. When his mum walked in and saw, she yelped, “Harry! Put that away!”

He smirked at her. “Sorry mum. Don’t you think she looks like you though? Fucking sexy.”

She flushed and blushed first. And then reprimanded him. “Harry!” She escaped to the living room to clean or tidy up. Even if they weren’t expecting company or anything. He followed her and watched her bending over the couch to replace the cushion. He couldn’t hold back anymore. He rushed right up to her and grabbed that perfect arse, pulling her back against his erection.

“Harry!” she yelled, shoving him off. Briefly. He was back on her quicker than white on rice.

“Come on, mum, it’s just fun,” he said with a grin.

“No Harry, it’s inappropriate!” she responded shrilly. “What’s gotten into you?”

“What’s about to get into you,” he said, already undoing her pants and pulling them down. He bent her over and pulled her scant panties up to reveal her fair arsecheeks. As he did, he made through to press his fingers against her damp slit through the crotch of her panties. “See? You’re enjoying this. It’s been too long since someone took care of your needs, mum.”

She was still trying to protest but she also let out an unintended moan as his fingers pressed into her clit. He chuckled at her, darkly, and played with her arsecheeks, making them jiggle.

“I know it’s been a while,” he told her, watching her face express the pleasure she was trying to hold back from. She was trying not to make noise as he pulled her panties away and shoved his own pants down. He teased her moistening slit before pushing her down to her knees in front of his hard cock.

“See that?” he asked. “That’s all for you, mum. I’ve seen you playing with yourself. See what it does to me? All because of you and your sexy body.”

He could see her will changing. Fading. She looked lust filled and hungry for his cock.

“Why don’t you give it a little taste?” he goaded. “Just a little taste…”

She still hesitated. But her eyes flitted between his face and his cock. And he knew she wanted it. So he gripped her hair and moved his hips forward, pressing the head of his cock against her parted lips. He pressed in harder under her mouth let him in.

“I assume you’ve done this plenty times before and can take it,” he growled, grabbing her face and fucking her mouth like a cunt.

He expected her to give him a little more attitude and resist or something. But it seemed he had worn her down or aroused her enough that she had given in. She was moaning around his shaft and the vibrations egged him on to fuck her throat.

She did things with her tongue, swallowed him down her throat, teased with her teeth – and he knew she wanted it all badly. He wondered how wet she was right then sucking off her son. So he decided to check.

He pulled her off his cock by her hair and made her follow him to the couch where he sat and pulled her to lie across his lap. “I bet you’re soaked,” he told her, already trailing his fingers south. His fingers reached her slit and he could feel her heat and her wetness seeping over her inner thighs. He smirked at her. “I was right, huh?”

He splayed his fingers against her clit that was begging for attention. Circled it and grinned at the way her hips tilted towards his hand. She was gasping for it. He watched her face as he dug his fingers into her sloppy cunt and she gasped sharply.

“Harry!”

If anything, hearing her say his name like thing made him harder. His cock jumped against her lower back, wanting in on the action again. “That’s right, remember who’s making you feel this way,” he told her darkly. “I’ve seen you using some kind of charmed sex toy to appease your needs, mum. Should have come to me sooner. I would have seen to them myself.”

He curled his fingers inside her, searching, fracking, until she bowed back and clenched around his fingers. He could work three to four inside her. Maybe later, he could fit his whole fist. Later.

“Harry!” she cried out, pouring her juices over his hand as she came. “Merlin, what are you doing?”

He pulled his fingers out of her and twisted her around on the couch, so she was bent over and splayed out for him. He had to have her. Now.

“Don’t worry, mum, you’re gonna love it.”

He knelt behind her, already guiding his cock into her cavern. She was still pulsing from her previous orgasm, clenching and releasing around his shaft. He wrapped his forearm around her chest, neck, and shoulders and pulled her into his chest. And finally, he kissed her. Devoured her lips and mouth and drilled her with his tongue.

She moaned into his mouth, sucking on his tongue and writhing back onto his invading cock as he fucked her.

“Yeah, I can see what dad loved about you,” he said crudely as he pulled away from her mouth and pushed her further down, bent over, taking his cock. 

With her mouth free, Lily was free to whimper and moan loudly as her heavy breasts swung and bounced like pendulums with his harsh and rhythmic thrusts.

He watched enough porn to know how to get her to cum for him again. He reached around and twisted her clit with his fingers until she was keening and bowing back so severely, he wondered if she could break her spine that way. “HARRY!” she screamed like a banshee.

Harry couldn’t believe he wasn’t a virgin anymore and it had been so easy to lose it in his mother’s pussy. Pussy was so much better than his hand or a willing mouth. And he had an inkling that he would always have a soft spot for his mum’s pussy. Even if he went on to marry some appropriate bird. He’d always have time to see to his single mother’s needs.

But as a result of this being his first pussy, he was already close to cumming. Even after building a tolerance of sorts with his frequent masturbation, he was not prepared for this new and remarkable sensation. His whole cock was swallowed by the very cunt that birthed him sixteen years ago. It was a pornographic paradox that had him ready to blow within ten minutes.

He warned her. Somewhat. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum in you. Gonna shoot my cum so fucking deep inside you, you for sure will be up the duff. Fuck, I can’t wait anymore!”

She didn’t even protest. If anything, she begged for it and her cunt clenched on him even more. “Yes, yes, yes, fuck, give me all your cum!”

As if he needed the permission – he didn’t – he slammed into her and stayed flush with her bountiful buttocks as he unloaded stream after stream of his hot cum into her pulsing pussy.

He was panting harshly as his mum fell into the couch like a pile of putty. When he felt his balls completely deplete, he started pulling his barely softening cock out of her fucked cunt. He’d given her such a large load that some of it dribbled out of her.

When she was finally dislodged from him, she fell bonelessly into the couch cushions. He fell back against the opposite couch arm and caught his breath. 

“We definitely need to do this again.” And they would. He would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is number five and the conclusion of this round of Requests. Now, just as a forewarning to my wonderful readers, I will probably not be doing another round of requests until December. Things are getting really hectic right now and I know I can't guarantee that I can dedicate time to requests until then. I'll still update whatever meets my fancy or upload on existing stories in the mean time, but won't do requests during that time.


End file.
